


Redd

by DG137



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Gary being Gary, I call the female toreador Redd cause i'm creative, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG137/pseuds/DG137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary meets the Toreador fledgling face to face for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redd

The first time he sees her shes on her knees, eyes wide with confusion and fear. She is beautiful of course, he’d admit it just as easily as he’d admit the sky is blue. But then they’re all beautiful, that’s not what’s important. 

What’s important is what a kindred can offer, and as he watches her eyes slip close, perhaps praying to whatever God she has a second before Nines jumps in to save her life, he sneers to himself. She has nothing to offer. 

Nothing but a pretty face and a body you could literally bounce a marble off of. 

He leaves and thinks nothing more of it, news of her successes trickle down to him like everything else does and he regards it as little more than fledgling luck. 

She uses her pretty face and a sway of her hips to sneak past security guards at just about every situation. As far as he is concerned she’s more glitter than actual guts. 

“You’re used to getting what you want, aren’t you sweetheart?” 

Her response is deadpanned and almost immediate. “Yes. Clearly. That’s why I’m crawling around in a sewer chasing after a fucking box.” The end of her sentence fades into something almost dangerous. The sharpness of the swear catching him by surprise. 

_Anger_

And from where he stands he can see a rather ugly and un-amused expression spreading across her otherwise lovely face. Gary inwardly steps back and re-evaluates her. He looks at the lines of her mouth, the darkness that covers her eyes, the tense shape of her back and the tight balls of her fists.  

She looks tired. 

She looks ready to take someones head off. 

“Oho! Quite the mouth, one could almost mistake you for a Brujah talking like that.” 

“Look I’m just here for the box.”  Her shoulders sag, frustration slowly beginning to lose to fatigue. She’s had one hell of a night after all. 

“Oh yes, where where where did it go? That thing gets around more than Mae West.” She looks around, searching for him in the low light. 

“So you don’t know where it is then?” 

“I like to talk business face to face.” He murmurs right next to her ear, making her startle and swing around. Frustration is quickly mounting again, and Gary circles her to drink it all in. The sight of her anger, the tight knots her body is tying itself into. 

A turn of her head and he catches a wiff of oranges and sea salt underneath all the grime. 

“Then come out.” 

“Are you sure boss?” He stops behind her. “You don’t want my imagine in your subconscious.” 

“Yes.”

He grins and pops out, delighting in the way she jolts. “Behind you boss!” Her face changes from shock to annoyance. 

“You’re the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen.” She says without hesitating and Gary nearly gives a whooping laugh at her gall. Whether she’s just stupid or actually angry she’s got balls. 

A shame, he might just have to break her neck and  _wouldn’t that just be a waste._

 _“En Guarde Toreador!”_ He cuts back with insults and jabs and the two dance around each other verbally. She leaves and he fully expects her to die in China town. 

She doesn’t of course, no her phone call cements that. 

“Do you have prince albert in a can? Well you better let him out boss.” He hears her sigh over the phone, She’s going to have to go through the Giovanni to get what she wants. And as much fun as it would be to see her be torn apart by the living dead, it really almost would be a waste…he gives her directions anyways. 

“Am I the only one who saw this coming?” 

“Whatever, see you, you walking hemorrhoid.”

Deep underground the line goes dead and Gary is left staring at his phone. He really does hope she comes back. That way he can ring her neck. 


End file.
